Ixnay on the Hombre
Ixnay on the Hombre is the fourth full length album released by The Offspring, originally released on Columbia Records in 1997. In Europe, this album was released on their former label Epitaph Records because of disagreements between the band and the label's owner Brett Gurewitz. The band was able to release its album on Columbia for the United States and other international releases but had to complete the album release in Europe through Epitaph. Ixnay on the Hombre also marked the first time The Offspring did not work with Thom Wilson, who produced their previous three albums. Instead, the production was handled by Dave Jerden, whose credits include sessions with The Rolling Stones, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Alice in Chains, Anthrax, Jane's Addiction and Social Distortion. Although not as successful as Smash, Ixnay on the Hombre was well received by both critics and fans, and debuted at number nine on the Billboard 200 chart. The album was certified platinum in the United States. Singles to promote Ixnay on the Hombre were "All I Want", "Gone Away", "The Meaning of Life" and "I Choose". "Cool to Hate" also received radio airplay. Two out of five of the singles ("All I Want" and "Gone Away") appeared on The Offspring's Greatest Hits album. About the title, Dexter Holland has claimed that it means either "fuck authority" or "fuck the man" in Spanish and Pig Latin. Track listing # "Disclaimer" (0:45) # "The Meaning of Life" (2:56) # "Mota" (2:57) # "Me & My Old Lady" (4:33) # "Cool to Hate" (2:47) # "Leave It Behind" (1:58) # "Gone Away" (4:28) # "I Choose" (3:54) # "Intermission" (0:48) # "All I Want" (1:54) # "Way Down the Line" (2:36) # "Don't Pick It Up" (1:53) # "Amazed" (4:25) # "Change the World" (6:23) Notes * Music videos were made for "All I Want", "Gone Away", "The Meaning of Life", "I Choose" and "Cool to Hate". * One vinyl version contains "Hand Grenades," and "Cocktail", which appears between "Way Down The Line" and "Don't Pick It Up". * The guy who speaks on "Disclaimer" is Jello Biafra, the former lead singer of the Dead Kennedys, one of the bands that The Offspring are influenced by. * John Mayer (who speaks on "Intermission") is not the same guy who is famous for such hits as "Your Body Is a Wonderland", "Bigger Than My Body", "Daughters" and "Waiting on the World to Change". * The album thanks The Offspring's former labelmates Rancid and Pennywise as well as No Use for a Name and Quicksand, who both opened for The Offspring on the Smash Tour in 1995. * Also thanked in the album are Dexter's label Nitro Records as well as the bands that were signed to that label (AFI, Guttermouth and The Vandals), The Offspring's management Rebel Waltz, Dexter's wife Kristine Luna and her sister Andrea of The Lunachicks, and Weezer (who also opened for The Offspring on the Smash tour). * At the end of Change the World, there is about a minute of silence until it says, "You guys should try heavy metal, kiss my ass! *laughter*." Category:Albums